Faux Fruition
by Skitzophernia
Summary: What if Otonashi met "Angel" first when he woke up instead of Yuri and the whole squad? He sides with the grey-haired individual as his curiosity was clearly perked up. Does not have any legitimate genre(s) yet. Otonashi / Naoi is the main couple. Slash/Femslash.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Otonashi met "Angel" first when he woke up instead of Yuri and the whole squad? He sides with the grey-haired individual as his curiosity was clearly perked up.

Main couple: Otonashi/Naoi, other couples will be written later in further chapters.

Rating: NC+17, (I'm not over 17 years old but just… read)?

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga Angel Beats.

Warnings: Contains slash/femslash. This is starting at the beginning of the anime.

Song: Dear Jenny – The Dresden Dolls

Prologue

He rubbed his eyes as light had leaked into his eyes. 'Where am I', he thought, he was lying on surprisingly soft grass. He groaned and heard someone's voice speak up, "Why are you here," an apathetic voice that belonged to a girl chimed in his ear. From his laying position he peered in front of him and saw a girl with long grey hair and piercing yellow irises.

Then it hit him like an avalanche, he realized he couldn't remember his own name. "I don't know," he paused and pursed his slightly chapped lips, "where am I exactly?" The mysterious figure walked up to him and handed her hand to him," You are in a fictional world equivalent to what you may call a limbo. Or simply a place where there are NPCs, people who are generic to the world and lack the power of will to have their own mind in this world like us. And some people who have died return here also." His eyes widened as he processed the information.

"So, t-that means I d-died," he took a sharp intake of breath. The girl continued to look at him, her eerie golden hue over yellow irises looked analytical and calculating. He accepted the hand extended outwards to him and she pulled him up quickly, her posture unfaltering.

"Thank you for being so magnanimous to me," he said and she nodded as a reply. He heard a gunshot from the distance, behind him, and a bullet whizzed past him only to become lodged in her leg. She showed no signs of pain and then she said," Guard Skill: Distortion." 'What is going on', he thought as another gunshot came and yet she was unharmed by it and the bullet was blocked. "What the hell," he said and she diverted her eyes to the top of a building," I shall explain later, come with me."

I don't really spell check so if you want to beta you can if you ask. Because I won't know you want to, if you don't ask.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was now in the secretly used infirmary with her. She managed to explain everything clearly to him. He was sitting on the bed while she took the chair.

"Otonashi," he said suddenly.

"Huh," the grey-haired girl said.

Otonashi extended his feet out," My name is Otonashi, that's all I can remember."

She nodded and stood up. "My name is Kanade Tachibana," she said calmly.

Otonashi gave her a faint smile," Thank you."

Kanade looked at him," No need to thank me, Otonashi." He nodded as she gently took her hand off of his shoulder. "How is your leg? Do people even die in a limbo," he asked, concern etching across his eyes.

"People can die in here, we feel the pain."

"Oh," was his only reply. 'I wonder why I have amnesia', he thought sadly.

"Is there a reason why I have amnesia," he said quietly as he strummed his fingers on the bed.

She gave him an almost sympathetic look, but she couldn't express emotions well so it resulted as a glint in her goldish yellow eyes. "It's common here."

Otonashi bit his bottom lip softly and chewed on it a bit, rolling the red flesh between his teeth. He sighed, sadness flashed through his eyes once again. "This is truly maddening, getting thrusted into this faux world; and what is this, God's wonderful fruition after we perish?" This irritated him greatly and he tugged on a strand of hair of his, almost like as if he thought it would relieve him, if only for a little while since the feelings were crashing like tidal waves inside him. "It will be okay," she said.

**Part two**

After Kanade was nice enough to guide him through the school quietly and show him everything. "You should fit in fine," she said unsure of her own feelings to the situation.

"Are you okay," Otonashi said frowning as he noticed her staring at the blue sky.

"Why are you still around me?" The question itself took him by surprise.

"Why not, this is after all a _joy ride_," he questioned.

They were currently in Tachibana's garden, the place where she spent most of her free time.

**Somewhere else**

"Who the hell is he," Noda said as Yuri saw them with her binoculars.

"It seems like Angel has found an ally, hurry and take him out, operation Tornado is starting staring soon and we need to distract or discard her, _them_." He nodded and twirled his giant halberd in his left hand. He started rushing towards them as Ooyama handled the sniper. The self-reliant purple haired boy was trained to the physical peak and he was determined to follow out his dear Yurippe's orders.

Kanade turned to look at Otonashi. He cried out as a bullet hit her neck," Kanade," he yelled.

She fell down to the ground and her head landed on the ground at an awkward angle. Otonashi's face was plastered in horror and he grabbed at her lifeless form. He pulled her close to him.

"Step away from Angel," he heard a male voice behind him as he held onto her closer, as if he were to let go that they would be obliterated.

"Angel, who or what is that?"

Noda sneered and pointed his giant halberd at him," I said, get away from _it_."

"What the hell are you talking about," he snapped back.

Noda rolled his deep amethyst eyes," Her, the girl you're currently holding!"

Otonashi picked her up as he stood and shook his head.

"No, you can't take her, take me instead."

Noda laughed," Hahaha no, we'll have no use for you, pest."

'We', Otonashi questioned but he kept it to himself in his mind. Otonashi clutched her tighter," Kill me first then."

Noda just simply grinned and got into a stance," Will do," and with that he struck him with his deathly sharp weapon.

**Chapter 2 will be updated soon, please read this word for word. I have a friend who proof checks it for me in school. He's also a writer, which I'm glad since intelligence is lacking in my school amongst the children. **

**I update somewhat slowly since I do not have unlimited access to the internet, therefor I am terribly sorry. **

**I write now in my notebooks and then type them. I write in school since I usually get done with the assignment first in my class and have free time. **

**Farewell. **

**This should be updated within a week or less. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Edited: 6/11/13, aren't I lazy? **

**So I did write that one-shot: After the night, behind closed doors. I can't believe I wrote it, it's just so kinky.  
**

**Let me reply to those nice reviews.**

**BloodPokemon101: Thanks, as long as the plot bunnies are reproducing properly. **

**tj1o1: Thank you, I try to be awesome. But I'm just a bit anti-social and socially awkward, heh. **

**sweetlittlefox: I shall try to :D:D:D **

* * *

Otonashi woke up on blood caked grass. The pain wasn't there anymore as he noticed he had dry blood on his clothes.

"Unbelievable" he said as he examined himself.

He quickly discarded the typical school shirt and jacket off of him in a hurry. He examined his fully naked chest.

"This is, well, it's just so," he paused as he inhaled sharply.

"Amazing," he finally finished his sentence.

He brought his right hand to his right side on his chest.

"The pain, it was evident, yet there are no wounds."

He suddenly looked to his left as the thought struck him. "Kanade," he panicked.

He grabbed at a spot of grass with the faint coppery scent flickered all over it. He shortly stood up after and started running to the dorms, _there should be some help I could use_.

* * *

He made it to the girls' dorm and found Kanade's room. _This is trespassing_, he thought.

_No, something useful could be in there,_ he said as a counterargument.

_Hook, line, and sinker, _he thought and opened up the door to her room. He scanned the room and saw a large PC. He walked over to it and examined it carefully.

_Angel software, how odd_, he thought. He opened up a login screen.

"Uhh, password, what could it be?" He played with the mouse as he thought silently. He type in her last name and it accepted.

"Wow," he said in disbelief.

"Guard Skill, what is that," he said to himself and double clicked the icon. "This must be how she gets all those skills, that one distortion thing," he added.

"Maybe I could use it too to defend myself from those mindless crazies like that purple-haired guy," he thought out loud and started programming away.

"Hmm, I can clone myself," he said as he clicked on a skill.

* * *

- **Afterwards**

Otonashi stepped out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Otonashi froze.

He turned around slowly as he closed the door with his right hand and saw a dark-green haired boy.

"Uhm, I was, wait a minute! What's a boy like you doing here?"

The green-haired individual shook his head as he scoffed. And then pointed at Otonashi," I am Naoi, the vice president of the student body council. What's a _boy_ like you sneaking into the president of the student body council's room?"

Otonashi just looked at him and let out a nervous chuckle," Why not, I'm her friend and I thought I could just drop off some of the books she loaned to me," he lied smoothly.

***Naoi's POV***

How odd. It is quite interesting on how such a commoner could have the audacity to search in a girls room, let alone the president's room. My eyes narrowed in disgust, NPCs should know their place in this fanciful world.

"I hope this won't become a phenomenon," I stated.

He fidgeted, he must be hiding something peculiar yet elusive in his petty mind. A strand of hair fell in front of my eyes and I placed it behind my ear.

"Have I seen you before," I inquired.

He gave me a look which amused me, in the slightest degree. I was on my way to confront an NPC girl since she was stealing from other students when I noticed him stepping out of that commoner's room.

***Back to 3rd person*  
**

"Very well," Naoi added and turned to leave.

"Bye," Otonashi waved as he called out causing the green haired teen to turn around.

"Indeed," he replied and then headed out.

Otonashi sighed in relief. _Time to go fetch her_, he thought and left shortly after.

* * *

**- With Kanade **

She stirred; her eyes slowly opened and saw two figures pacing in front of her. Yuri was saying something to Noda; sadly Kanade couldn't tell what they were discussing. Her eyebrows went down slightly as she focused towards him.

"What should we do with her," he said and it was loud enough on purpose so she could hear him where she was, currently chained to the wall. As if it were to strike fear in her, the nonexistent tang in her body currently.

Kanade's eyes remained emotionless as she took in more of the conversation. Noda suddenly whipped around and pointed his halberd at her; it glistened in the dim light of the small room. Yuri crossed her arms and looked at her as she leaned against the wall.

"We should kill her, Yurippe," he said, his eyes had the look of the intent to kill in them.

Kanade finally said," Back-up might come, my friend should come," which caught the two off guard slightly.

"She's daft, she has no friends," Yuri pointed out with a tang of panic piercing her chest. On the outside she grabbed at her gun and the look on her face remained calm.

Kanade said," Guard Skill: Distortion," as soon as Yuri fired off a shot.

Noda grabbed his walkie talkie and pressed on a button as he yelled into it," Back-up, right now! We can't predict what she's going to do next!"

* * *

Otonashi kicked a pebble, he was currently outside.

"Fuck, I should've found out where they are first, but they could've harmed her," he said out loud. He kept on walking aimlessly with his head down and suddenly somebody ran into him.

"What the," he said and finally got to see the person. Hinata turned around and saw a red-headed male.

"Who're you," Hinata asked and then replied quickly," Sorry about running into you, I'm Hinata!"

Otonashi sighed softly," It's okay man; I was focused on the ground not paying any attention to my surroundings."

Hinata laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Otonashi by the way," he said and gave Hinata a slight grin.

"Well, I have to go, uhm somewhere, see ya!" And with that Hinata started running off.

Otonashi's eyes narrowed at Hinata's fleeting form, _time to go follow him_, he thought coyly.

"Guard Skill: Distortion," he said to himself and then started following the blue-haired teen.

Hinata felt eyes on him and somebody following him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance," Out, now," but there was no answer. So, he just continued walking/running.

_Hmm, he noticed_, Otonashi thought to himself.

Hinata got to the hideout and reached into his pocket and pulled out the walkie talkie," I'm here," he said.

Hinata sighed in relief and then suddenly the walkie dropped. He looked down in shock; a blade had went right through his chest.

"What the," he choked out and blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. Before he could turn around and see the culprit who did that, the sword went upwards as it was pulled out and blood gush and sprayed. He felt dizzy from the blood loss and the pain was unbearable as it made his mind hazy. He dropped to the ground, the last thing he saw were a pair of boys school issued shoes.

Otonashi slid the sword through the door and then said," Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 4." And then the door burst by the lotus flower looking sword.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as an alarm went off. He kicked open the door and went in.

* * *

**- With Kanade**

"What the hell," Noda said as the damn alarm started ringing.

"What could it be," Yuri asked and kicked Kanade.

"I don't know," Kanade replied; her voice laced with no emotion. Her eyes and voice were void from any emotion yet her face gave away a look of ennui.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Yuri said. And then she also added," Noda, go check on what's happening. Operation Tornado is going on so that limits the back-up and Hinata hasn't even shown up yet so that's a bad sign," she finished.

Kanade didn't move at all as Noda turned his back towards them and then headed for the stairs. He touched the neared wall and looked at Yuri," Careful."

* * *

**- With Otonashi**

Otonashi examined the room he stepped into," What, isn't this an equipment room?"

He heard footsteps somewhere and he muttered," Guard Skill: Hand Sonic; version 2." This then canceled his distortion since he had switched to offense.

_I'm glad I noticed the passive skill Overdrive, inhuman strength is great,_ he thought briefly.

Noda got into the equipment room from the secret cellar and heard a male voice say something about hand sonic right on time.

"What the fuck," Noda said quietly to himself," another person who has the same abilities as Angel?"

He got in a defensive stance as he walked towards the entrance. Otonashi heard the footsteps getting closer. He ran towards it, since the noise had increased.

"Why are you here," they both said in unison as they both saw each other.

"We meet again," Otonashi said as he remembered what happened last time they had met.

"Don't steal my line," Noda snapped and his halberd was lifted into the air and was struck down with full force.

Otonashi barely dodged it since he was slightly caught off guard.

"Stand still," Noda yelled which allowed his anger to control him.

Otonashi side-stepped and with the quickness of the thinner blade, he managed to stab Noda in the right shoulder. Noda gritted his teeth; he couldn't allow himself to be killed by a newbie, let alone the enemy. Otonashi ripped out the sword and then managed to cut Noda's arm so quickly that it even surprised himself.

Noda panicked, his breath was uneven as he gripped his right arm. Otonashi's plan involved weakening Noda's arms so the halberd wielder was sluggish and he managed to succeed in the plan. Noda cursed his bad luck under his breath, the cuts were blossoming all over as the pain intensified. Otonashi had kicked up his attack speed and was cutting away at Noda.

His body couldn't take it anymore, and with that he slumped over and fell to the ground.

Otonashi frowned," It didn't have to come to this," and nudged Noda's body with his right foot.

* * *

**- Yuri  
**

Yuri felt a little bit sick and weary. _What could've happened to them? Who or what the hell is doing this?_ The thoughts flared across her mind.

* * *

**- Back to Otonashi**

He stepped down the stairs, making sure to remain cautious, even though he had switched back to defense by using Distortion.

_Who would build a hideout here,_ he thought as he descended more down the stairs.

Yuri heard the footsteps finally and called out," Back-up, are you here?" She brought her blade out and gripped the handle tightly. Kanade just stared ahead of her.

Otonashi finally made it down and said," Guard Skill: Hand Defense," to switch on the offense just in case anything happened. He spotted Yuri, and their eyes locked on each other.

"Where is Noda," Yuri asked as she twirled the knife in her hand.

Otonashi frowned a bit and scratched the back of his head with his free hand," Do you mean the purple-haired guy with control issues? Because I took care of him, or bluntly put I killed him."

Otonashi retracted the blade and put his hands over his head in a relaxed manner. "I'm just here for her," his eyes flickered with a mischievous glint.

Otonashi muttered Guard Skill: Delay and charged at Yuri as he recalled his hand sonic. Yuri was caught off guard and she couldn't stop the blade from cutting into her skin. She flinched and staggered back. The blade had cut her neck and she was slowly bleeding to death, well not as slow as more blood began to drop. She finally clutched her knife and managed to stab Otonashi in the shoulder. He gave Kanade a quick glace; his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Look, just hand her over," he said and dodged another one of Yuri's attacks. _Damn, for someone dying she sure has stamina_.

"Fine, just take her," she said and clutched her neck once more as she stepped back.

Otonashi gave her one final look before heading to Kanade and cutting down her restraints. He knelt down by her and caressed her cheek," Are you okay?"

He pulled her up and took her into his arms, bridal style.

Kanade just nodded," Thank you, Otonashi," somewhat quietly. He sighed in relief, ignoring the stab wound in his shoulder as he carried her out.

* * *

Once again they were seated in the nurse room that went vacant a while ago. Otonashi was lying on his back in the bed with Kanade seated near him.

* * *

"How could you let them go," Noda exclaimed at the meeting.

Yuri was at her desk with all the members of the SSS around her. Shiina was in the back with her arms crossed.

"Listen up, I let them go since we didn't need Angel anymore," she lied. She had to. She only held her captive for her own personal gain.

"But Yurippe," Noda pressed on further.

"Be quiet, will you," Yuri cut him off.

She had been curious about Angel, always has been ever since she first saw her.

"The red-headed boy she's teamed up with has her abilities," she stated and brought up a picture. She didn't like him at all.

"Otonashi," Hinata asked as he called out.

"So, that's his name. Tell me, us, Hinata, _how_ do you know his name exactly?" Yuri rested her head against her palms.

Hinata just shrugged off his leader's serious tone and simply replied," Met him."

Yuri's eyes narrowed," And did you live?"

The question itself surprised Hinata," Yeah, of course. Why would you ask a question like that, he's nice?"

That of course made Yuri even more curious about the red-headed teen and what his purpose was.

"You do realize that he killed Noda and I, I bled to death while Noda was stabbed and cut to death," she said somewhat eerily. Hinata gasped, not comically, but in surprise at what she said.

"You are lying," he said," he as very nice and friendly to me."

"When did you meet him," Noda asked.

Hinata let out a nervous chuckle," Yesterday night, I ran into him," he replied.

"Hmm," Yuri said," You might've led him to Angel on your way to the hideout," she finished and leaned back in her chair a bit.

"Well, we'll have you, Hinata, get closer to him and find out information on him. While we just do 'normal' stuff for now, okay guys?"

Hinata almost protested against it but then he just shrugged," Fine."

**End of chapter 2.**

Songs: Any Fall Out Boy one.

I dedicate this chapter to my friend 'A' since he has inspired me. We fit together like a puzzle, and he's one of my good mates. Sorry for the long ass wait. Testing this week and I've had to study. Also I played some distracting Guild Wars 2. If you play that game, you should hmu, haha.

I'm planning on writing another one-shot PWP M+ fic on Otonashi x Naoi so just a heads up. Somebody needs to write more Otonashi x Naoi.

Can't decide which couples to put it, fuck.

See ya, loves.

**Edited: 6/11/13 **


	4. Chapter 3 (1,3)

Chapter 3 (1,3)

Getting to know the enemy

Otonashi definitely felt dubitable. The whole thing that happened yesterday was certainly not insipid. He was walking to his class without Kanade this time since she was at a meeting. He felt a jostle and saw Hinata. He instantly felt guilty about killing him.

"Hey you," Hinata grinned and looked him.

Otonashi just decided to let himself ignore the guilt for now," Hey, friend."

Hinata himself felt dubitable on Yuri's fruition. He didn't really feel the need to trick Otonashi at all. Seriously; this plan had a chance that it wouldn't even be executed well and work out. It was really harrowing as it had made his thoughts disperse.

No, it's not like his leader was a ne'er-do-well; he was just mildly irritated since he thought the plan was also a tad bit grotesque. Hinata had even begun to question the whole anti-Angel ordeal. It really did demoralize him a bit.

Maybe it was just a delusion?

Otonashi grabbed Hinata by the shoulders," Hey, are you alright?"

Hinata snapped out of his deep train of thought.

"Uhm, sorry I'm alright, I was just fazed for a minute, yeah," Hinata said somewhat awkwardly.

Otonashi laughed again," So why do you keep on bumping into me?"

Hinata grinned," I was on my way to the janitor's closet."

Otonashi blinked and ran a hand through his unruly red hair," May I ask why you were doing that?"

Hinata chuckled," My teacher asked for some supplies." He was lying to Otonashi, of course.

* * *

Hinata's POV:

Of course he couldn't tell him about the mission. Today was the day the whole squad was going to go down to the guild. And Yuri had told him to distract Otonashi and befriend.

"I'll go, lead the way," Otonashi said with a big smile.

Hinata was a bit confused for a moment, but then he understood it and replied shortly after," Sure, try not to get lost."

They really didn't mind skipping class; at least they'll have fun.

They finally made it to the closet and they were both searching for the object in it.

"So what are we looking for exactly," Otonashi asked him as he checked the shelves.

"Uhm, a broom I think. I kind of forgot," Hinata chuckled nervously.

Otonashi looked at him in a mock seriousness," Really?"

Hinata took a look at his face and then laughed. Just then Yui came over to the door, she was upset that Hinata had ignored earlier in the day when she tried taunting him. She saw them in the closet and grinned devilishly. Her devil tail extension would be perfected if it was alive and working well. She huffed in an annoyance when they didn't notice her.

_Hinata, you fucker, _she yelled in her head and slammed the closet door shut and locked it. It startled both males and Hinata went to the door quickly.

"Hey, get us out," he yelled.

Otonashi just relaxed and watched Hinata try to open the door. After about 10 minutes he gave up and Otonashi had slumped up against the storage items as he sat on the floor of the closet.

"Well, at least you made an effort," he said and Hinata turned around and gave him a look.

"We both tried our hardest, yeah?"  
Otonashi tilted his head back in laughter," Yeah, now stop being so sarcastic!"

Hinata finally sat next to the grinning male and punched him in the shoulder playfully," You prick," he added.

"Fuck off, Otonashi replied and tackled him with a grin plastered on his face.

There wasn't much room, but Otonashi still managed to grab Hinata's hands and force them above him. Hinata frowned a bit and then used some of his strength to push off the offender. Otonashi made a noise and tried to get on top of Hinata again. Hinata chuckled and managed to not allow the red head to do that.

"Are you even trying," Hinata taunted.

Otonashi stuck his tongue out and finally managed to overpower Hinata quickly using some of the inhuman strength he had with overdrive. He straddled Hinata's waist with a victorious grin.

"Cuntfuck," Hinata said and stuck out his tongue.

"Nice insult," Otonashi said and laughed.

"Favorite band," Hinata abruptly asked.

Otonashi loosened his grip on Hinata's arms and they dropped to Hinata's side.

Otonashi thought for a moment," It depends, I do love Panic At The Disco," and then he adjusted himself on Hinata.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways and I heard a racket coming from the janitor's closet. _Not another couple trying to get off._ I decided to open it and saw _them_ on the ground.

"Excuse me," I said.

* * *

"Naoi," Otonashi said and got off of Hinata in record timing.

"What were you trying to do, commoners," Naoi said and crossed his arms.

Hinata frowned and pointed an accusing finger at Naoi," What were you doing, missing class eh, Naoi?"

Naoi frowned as he looked at the blunette's face. "I was patrolling, and you never answered my question."

Otonashi laughed awkwardly," We were trying to find something."

Naoi was really upset on the inside, his stomach turned as he saw them together.

_What is going on with me_, Naoi asked his own self in thought.

Hinata was precarious; he didn't know how to deal with the situation. So, he just decided to stand up and grab Otonashi's hand and run. Otonashi gave him a look, and Hinata stuck his tongue out. Naoi was left behind with an even deeper frown as his eyes glistened with crimson.

"Hey, what the hell was that," Otonashi asked and panted a bit.

They were on the top of the school, the roof had a bench and they were currently sitting on it.

Hinata's pocket vibrated and he looked into it, making sure Otonashi couldn't get a good view of what was inside of it.

"Fuck, I uhm, I have to go."

Otonashi didn't feel the need to question him, since he felt that Hinata wouldn't even reply.

"Okay, well, see you later," he replied awkwardly.

Hinata nodded and extended his arm out. "Later, yeah," he asked.

Otonashi accepted it and shook it," Okay, well better get going, yeah."

* * *

**Part 1 out of 3, stay tuned. It's the summer time so I have more free-time at hand. I will be writing 400-1,000 words every day; so I should be updating chapters more frequently. Also, "A" has given me more ideas, since he has a lovely mind. **

**Thank you for reading this, this should be updated soon. I'm working on a one-shot, it's Hinata x Otonashi, and it has nothing to do with the story. **

**I have a summer project for advanced reading for high school, watch me do it during the last 3 weeks of summer, fuck THAT. **


	5. Filler 1

Honestly, what could be happening? Pausing and having to bowdlerize cases, this is not how things were supposed to head. But misery clings toward attention. Just glance and see. Being able to plot and scheme was wonderful. Now things were in ruin due to such chicanery.

Drowning in misery and self-pity made it feel as if a clean slate would be opened. Being a ne'er-do-well not a numbskull was the faults of such belie slipping away and re-plastering. Even while trying to grasp someone who was aesthetic, it hurt.

Why can't we look the other way? Must we all despond at some climax that is maintaining an abstruse ending? Being affable was not worth it. Feeling weightless and waiting for someone to pull and take you there. Waiting for another false game to come into play, but of course the truth would be double and inverted. Pleasure is not for everyone. It will be a long way back, an unwanted epic.

Time was like a broken watch. Bleeding unsuspectingly and having to clean it up with a harsh throbbing pain. Forbid the truth and lie about it, the peers will never know or stick around long enough to finally figure out the unwelcoming truth.

Anger, being unable to surpass the uncomfortable areas and having to dilute the presence of the trusting, but this would never stop, would it? Not unless the opposing force would gain more resistance. This would come crashing down, come crashing down for all.

The pain was often occurring, but suicide was not the comforting option in this case.

But of course you had to try, or just decide to wait long enough for a tragic event to come unfold the beautiful lies. You could not be able to hold onto the truth, it would not measure up to be worthy security. You could cap the old life, but she could read.

Who was she? Or who is she? She is an aesthetic individual who will never respond to the 'come hither'. You could find new ways of living, if you had the patience. But she's bad, oh, why did it have to come to this.

Having to stab yourself in the neck to get a grip, it's as if blue curtains were trying to cloud the vision. It is the things that were put into the head, and the bluffs will always be called unless someone was trying to ignore it, but in the end the good friends will try to point out the flaws. So who could you even trust? You obviously have to trust your own self, and this weight on the heart was plunging it down.

The person was a diver and was always down, this couldn't be even odder. A diver of exploration, being observed and provoked, you might as well put the diver in a box and let the peers stare. Being broken away slowly, they broke away together. The first person realizing it before the second could even manipulate the mind they owned and be in control and grasp what had to be done.

But it had to be done, the loss. And such bellicose had to be permitted; it was unfair and uncalled for. But it just had to be done, what else could I do? Thinking about plain things led to over-thinking and sadness apparently. Not always but it was almost common.

I had to do this, and I will probably be considered the enemy in the end. But ashes to ashes and dust to dust so I'll finally be able to overcome some obstacle to get to another challenge, or should I start to turn around?

But in the mean time I should relax and watch the events unfold, maybe I'll even be able to tell what is going on through my peers.

* * *

I had a rough summer, and now I have homework that floods me. Parasites flock you. Going to pick myself up a nifty binder to hold all my fan-fiction stories, many are unpublished and I read them over and over. Hope you guys are doing great. I really needed to add this POV in here to be more of filler.

**The first person that answers one of the questions right gets a fan-fic written for them, 1 person per each question. **

**What band did I keep on referring to? Hint: Some sort of MGMT, they have British-influenced appeal. **

**Whose POV is this? And who is the diver mentioned? **


End file.
